


A Swan Lake: the tragedy of Melkor and Sauron

by junjoutattoo



Series: Once upon an OTP [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Sauron is a swan, Spells & Enchantments, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Melkor and Sauron fanfiction retelling the most famous fairy tale about two lovers with one having to turn into a swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that I didn't write on this for so long but now I have it at last. So many years. I am gonna say that I just love this couple so much! They are the best and I didn't even know they could've been a couple until I read the book and seen many fan art! So enjoy this short tale!

Once upon a time, in a land known to as the Middle Earth, in a kingdom where the Ainur which were divine spirits lived in peace and harmony. But the story centers around a young spirit named Melkor who was unlike the rest of the Ainur handsome and nonetheless the powerful one. For men, they wanted to be like him and are jealous of him. For women, they wanted him to marry them but he never seem to pay any attention with them. Melkor never truly understood the concept of love but he never tried to grasp it for once. Melkor had thought to be the only one who would never marry but he never thought that it wouldn't be that way forever.

The glorious sun shines brightly on a good day as Manwë, Melkor's brother, along with several other Ainur were preparing for a very personal event: it was Melkor's birthday. All in secrecy while Melkor was sleeping in his chambers; all planned out by Manwë for the past couple of days. Needed the right time of day when the great leader would be out of the kingdom to do his errands. While the cake was getting baked in the oven, they set up decorations in the main room. Everyone entered the main room with gifts and food they had prepared themselves. Music was being set up with extreme caution trying not to drop any of the instruments. The cake was done and when it was taken out of the oven, the greatest chefs had begun decorating it. Right when it was finished with candles on the cake, the entire room had finished its decoration. The cake was set up on the table and Manwë, excited that everything looked perfect, turned to the guests speaking, "Everything is in place. Now, I'm going to go wake up Melkor." He turned to the guests and said, "Now you all know what to do so turn the lights off and close the curtains. I want no light in this room until I bring the guest of honor." Everyone quickly turned the lights off and closed the curtains. Manwë's hands in excitement as he head up the stairs and through the long hallways all the way to the end where he could see the only black door closed shut. Manwë cleared his throat and knocked on the door calling out, "Melkor? Melkor, are you awake?" He could only hear a low moan and grumble and he knocked again. "Melkor, can I enter?" Manwë asked. Another grumble came in and Manwë took it as a yes when he opened the door to see Melkor still sleeping in his bed with messy hair and the curtains closed. Manwë walked over to the curtains and opened them showing some sunlight into the room. Melkor, already used to the dark, covered himself with the blanket blinded by the brightness of a good morning.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Manwë said as he pulled the blanket away from his brother and his brother, while his eyes were closed, tried to reach for the blanket. Manwë placed a box onto the bed startling Melkor, getting him to open his eyes. He stretched his muscles, rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Why are you so urgent all of a sudden?"

"Get up," Manwë urged. "Got a surprise for you. But I want you to wear the clothes that are in the box." Melkor looked at the white box puzzled then looked back at Manwë. "Why exactly?" Melkor asked. "I told you, it's for a surprise," Manwë explained. Melkor shrugged and opened the white box revealing to be a black outfit made with fresh silk cotton from the best tailors they had. "Thank you," Melkor thanked Manwë who was smiling at him. "That's not the only thing." He went to the closet and pulled out something that Melkor didn't realize it was there to begin with: a black armor shiny clean with a long black cape that goes with it. Melkor, surprised to see the gift, walked up to it and gasped, "This is amazing. Thank you."

"No need to thank me yet," Manwë replied and he went to the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

He closed the door behind him leaving Melkor to suit up in his new clothes. Melkor got out of his room after changing and Manwë saw him in his new clothes and grinned, impressed by how it looked on him. The two men walked together through the hallways but quite quickly as Melkor became anxious as to what surprise did Manwë speak of. The right moment came in when they walked down the stairs that the lights started to appear and the curtains flung open revealing a beautifully decorated ceremony as everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday, Melkor." Melkor jumped for a bit, surprised by what is in front of him. He laughed and looked at Manwë, smiling and thanking, "You shouldn't have." They stepped onto the main room's floor and music begun to play. People started to dance while some went up to Melkor wishing him best wishes and provided him gifts. Melkor was able to grab some as most of them were clothes, weaponry, and many other things. Manwë while Melkor was distracted went up the stairs again and to his room. He took out a brown rugged bag which had Melkor's long awaited gift and a slim bag which carried black arrows with sharp pointy arrowhead that's poisonous if someone was struck by it. He carried both downstairs with extreme caution, trying not to drop the brown bag. Melkor was already tasting the delicious cake by the time Manwë went up to him with his own gift.

"Happy birthday, brother," Manwë said as he gave him the gift. Melkor held the brown bag and opened it to see a dark brown crossbow made of the strongest bark of the tallest tree in the Middle Earth. It's notably to be the hardest to destroy as either fire or an ax could ever destroy it. Melkor, gloating over its inspection, looked at Manwë and thanked, "Thank you."

"Not yet," Manwë replied as he gave Melkor the poisonous bows. "More poisonous than the venom of a snake. It can struck the prey within seconds."

"Thank you," Melkor said and pointed its sharp edge at the ground. "I'm glad you like it. They were hard to find around these parts. I had to go all the way to the south just to find them."

"Drinks!" A drunken Oromë shouted handing two cups of fresh wine. "Drinks up, gentleman!" He drank his fourth glass of wine while Vána, his wife, took the cup away stating, "That's enough for you." They left Melkor and Manwë with their drinks and Manwë, held his cup high, toasting for his brother. "Here's to you, Melkor," smiled Manwë. "Cheers," Melkor replied. However, before they could take a sip from their cup, the main door flung open causing the music to stop and the loud noises of laughter lowered to silence as they saw the great Eru Ilúvatar walking in the room. The door closed behind him and he walked down the stairs asking in a strong and powerful voice, "What is the meaning of this celebration?"

"Forgive us, great one," Aulë apologized. "It is Melkor's birthday."

"Melkor's birthday? Where is he?" Ilúvatar demanded.

"Here I am." Melkor stood up from his seat and walked through the big crowd. The people looked at Melkor as he stood in front where Ilúvatar could see him speaking, "Great one." "First, happy birthday," Ilúvatar added. "Thank you," Melkor said but his lips didn't smile. "Second, outside. Now." Melkor sighed deeply and walked up the stairs to join Ilúvatar. They both walked to the door and Ilúvatar shuts the door behind them.

 

The sun grew brightly and the birds were chirping beautifully as they flew by. Water noises from river flowing by play loud and proud and the wind blew clean air, shaking the leaves from the trees. Melkor walked a few steps ahead of Ilúvatar, trying not to look at him and stopped a little farther than him. Ilúvatar cleared his throat, having Melkor's attention when Melkor turned around. The tension grew cold that the outdoor temperature couldn't heat it. Melkor spoke up, "What is this about? Must be something urgently unimportant."

"I heard of yesterday," Ilúvatar said. "A young maiden went out."

"Ulmo told you of that," Melkor guessed.

"I simply ask of you to accept her, not decline her so harshly." 

"I do not want to get married. Ulmo never did once in his life got married and you never bother him of the subject."

"Melkor, you are out of all the powerful one and you show it off in such pride. But you are blind when it comes with love. I don't want to have this discussion all over again."

"Great Ilúvatar, I do not need such thing to keep me satisfied. I'm glad to what I have."

"I am worried of you, Melkor. I am very and I can't let you die of old age by yourself."

"I don't care if I do. That won't change me at all." Ilúvatar, refraining his long awaited anger, stomped towards Melkor scorning at him, "I am Eru Ilúvatar, the great and powerful. And I say, by tomorrow night, at the celebration, you shall pick your bride." "No, I won't do it!" Melkor yelled.

"You will, Melkor. And that is final!" Ilúvatar turned around and walked away into the castle leaving Melkor irritated.

 

The celebration was cut short and everything was put away. The decorations was put away but the cake didn't go to waste. It was all eaten up by Aulë, Oromë and Lórien who didn't wait another minute for it. As for Melkor, he went up to his room and stayed there the entire day. Manwë, after putting the tables away, went upstairs all the way to Melkor's room. And although he knew Melkor was in a terrible mood, he went ahead and knocked on the door. There was no response but Manwë persistently knocks again. "Manwë, I'm not in the mood," Melkor replied.

"Can I come in?" Manwë asked as he knocks again.

"Manwë, don't. Leave me alone." "Please. I want to talk."

Manwë stood there hoping that Melkor could open the door for him and surprisingly he does once Manwë could hear the lock open. He opened the door to see Melkor sitting down on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. Manwë closed the door and walked over to his brother. He sat down next to him and asked, "I take it was about the young maiden the Great Ilúvatar paired you with yesterday." Melkor didn't say a word and Manwë sighed, knowing that the discussion between them was about that. "He wants me to pick a bride tomorrow night at the celebration," Melkor said. "But I don't want to. He forces me to love someone I don't know. But what if I don't want to marry at this point? Even if I were to marry someone, I would marry the one with love." "You shouldn't let yourself get bothered by this," Manwë told him. "You shouldn't let it spoil your birthday at least. What you need to do is going out and do some hunting." He took out the crossbow and gave it to Melkor. Melkor looked at it and then to Manwë with a smile on his face agreeing, "I think that'd be great." Manwë smiled and they both went out of the kingdom riding on their horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we are introduced to Melkor and his problems with love. But now he's going hunting with Manwë so I think he'll have a blast and who knows? Maybe he'll meet someone there. Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Manwë and Melkor mostly spent the entire day in the woods hunting animals and seeing beautiful landscapes in the valley. Throughout the walk, Melkor’s problems began to fade and he thought no more of what had happened between him and Ilúvatar just by smelling the scent of pine. The sun was about to set on the far right and night was beginning to rise. The two brothers were heading on home carrying about two to three animals that were hunted, most of which Manwë hunted. However, Melkor wasn’t through yet with his energy as he spotted swans flying above the sky. Manwë whose energy is fatigue looked at Melkor and shook his head, “Not right now, Melkor. It’s getting dark. We’ll go hunting more tomorrow.” “Then you go,” Melkor insisted. “But I’ve got the perfect prize for my bedroom.” The ignorant Melkor turned his horse around and galloped the opposite direction. “Melkor!” Manwë turned his horse around and followed him. “Melkor! Wait!” Manwë called out his name numerous of times, making sure he could listen and stop but as he kept galloping behind, he realized that he lost Melkor for sure.

 

Meanwhile, Melkor kept his focus on the pack of swans flying directly north of him. He took out his bow and arrow aiming it at the swans. Shooting one arrow in the sky, it missed them but alarmed them as they flew separately, flying all over the place. Melkor shot another arrow almost hitting one of them. One of them, a black one, bravely sacrificed itself by making itself the target when the swan flew down ahead. Melkor grinned and his horse galloped fast following that swan. The swan lead him to a beautiful sparkling lake, a perfect landing for a lovely swan. The black swan landed on the water and Melkor stopped right where he could see it. He got out of his horse and steadied his arrow, aiming it at the black swan. However, the full moon's reflection shows herself in the lake and the swan, aware of its presence, hides its face with its wings. Melkor thought that the swan was saying its final prayers but before he could shoot the arrow, a bright light began to shine upon the swan, blinding Melkor as he closed his eyes, turning away. The swan suddenly began to change; the wings became arms, the body shaped itself to a human and long hair was flowing down.

When the bright light disappeared, Melkor opened his eyes and looked to see a beautiful young man close his age with long orange hair as fire, golden eyes as the sun wearing a long silk ebony crepe with long sleeves. The young man looked frightened still thinking that this hunter will kill him but Melkor became bewitched by his beauty and he dropped his weapon. The young man was confused at what this hunter was doing as he saw him walking to the lake. Melkor stopped and the terrified young man still looked at him asking, "So I suppose you aren’t going to kill me." "Forgive me," apologized Melkor. "I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you were a simple swan."

"Most men thought of me as one," the young man replied. He had some dangerous experience with some hunters who are fooled in his swan form and have tried to kill him. Melkor still looking at him speechless dumbfounded, "Here, bright angel, come for I must see you up close.” He takes out his hand for the young man to hold onto. The young man still stood there hesitant to trust this man who was trying to kill him. “It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” The young man looked at the hands, tempting him to hold it. He walked towards Melkor and held his hand. Melkor felt the warm hands and like an honest gentleman walked the young man to land. “Your hands,” Melkor charmed. “Quite delicate and warm as fire." He took a bow introducing himself, "I am Melkor, an Ainur. I must ask, who are you?”

"Mairon," the young man answered. “But Sauron is rather the preferable name I want you to say.”

“Beautiful,” Melkor complimented. “And where are you from?”

“Nowhere in particular,” Sauron answered. “For I am just a Maia.”

"A Maia!" Melkor said. "I've heard of your kind. Yes, you help the Ainur control the safety of the world. But they say the Maiar were never found."

"Of course not," Sauron said. "We were hidden until..."

"Until what?"

"Until one day the curse would be broken."

"Curse?”

“As you saw my transformation, by day, I am a swan and by night, I am human. It is a curse which could only be broken by a love's vow. But not just from anyone. A vow from someone who never experienced being in love like I was."

"Who cursed you?"

"I don't remember who. And it wasn't just myself that was cursed." Just then, the other swans appeared from the sky and landed onto the lake transforming themselves into beautiful young men as they too were other Maiar like Sauron. There was one woman with dark hair and a blue dress who smiled warmly at Melkor. "These are my fellow Maiar who also were affected by the curse. They have tried to find love. I too have tried to break this curse but..."

"Sauron!" A voice shouted behind Melkor.

"But...but..."

"Sweet Sauron, my love!" Melkor, still holding onto Sauron's hand, looked behind him and coming out behind the forest was a handsome man with blond hair and beard, muscular compared to Melkor wearing an armor of gold. "Sauron, my angel." He stopped when he saw Sauron with another man he never knew before. Though rather than just being curious--right after noticing his angel's hand holding onto a stranger's hand--his tone went from being gentle to jealousy as he approached to Sauron, snatching him away from Melkor, asking, "Love, who is that man you held hands with?"

"Melkor and never address me as that," scorned Sauron. "I am not your love."

"But it matters me at who are you with. He might hurt or deceive you," the blonde man replied and gave him a hug. "None of that ever bothers you, Tulkas," Sauron hissed and he pushes himself away from the blonde man. "Now off with you." Before Sauron could even walk away from him, Tulkas grabbed Sauron's arm. "Love..." Tulkas said. "Let go!" Sauron shouted. Melkor, who was watching them argue, didn't like how Tulkas was handling the Maia and stomped towards them. He pushed Tulkas off while keeping Sauron close to his chest, safely wrapping him around his arm.

"You must be deaf as a rattlesnake when he said let go," Melkor snapped. "That precisely means let him go."

"It's not your business, stranger," Tulkas answered. "It's between me and Sauron."

"Any of his business is now my business and it seems that he doesn't want you near him. And from the looks of it, your claim of loving him is truthful."

"You know nothing of my love for Sauron. It's much stronger than what it seems. More than yours."

"I don't see it," Melkor argued. "I only see a fool who's hungry for not love but for the looks of Sauron. Some beggar in need for pleasure. I may not know what love is but I know that lust is not love."

"You insult me?! How dare you!" Tulkas drew his sword and pointed it at Melkor. "I challenge you!"

"I have no time for a challenge. I do not want to do it in front of Sauron."

"You are driving my anger further. Beware of it."

"Stop it!" Sauron intervened. "Tulkas, leave! Just go!" Tulkas kept his glare upon Melkor but after hearing Sauron's plead, he puts his sword away. He made a sneer look as he cursed, "This is not over! You will rue the day you came across me." He next looked at Sauron. "I will have your heart, Sauron. I will have it." He turned and walked away into the woods, vanished from their sight.

 

The other Maiar were whispering to each other, trading in their predictions of what will happen. The only woman in the group--Melian--was the only one not speaking among them as she focused on Melkor and Sauron as Melkor looked at Sauron asking him, "Are you alright?" "Yes," Sauron replied. "But you shouldn't have entered into our argument. I didn't want you to get involved."

 "I was already," Melkor reminded and he fixed Sauron's hair by moving a string of hair that was loose in front of Sauron's face aside to see Sauron clearly. "But if he ever comes to bother you again, I will accept his duel."

"Thank you," Sauron blessed and red blush started to appear in his cheeks. He started to listen to Melkor's heartbeat as his ear were pressed against his cozy chest and Sauron looked up at Melkor. "I-I can hear your heartbeat." Melkor moved his hand onto Sauron's chest and pressed his own ear to listen to it. Loud and clear as thunder, Melkor could hear the melody it was creating. "I can yours as well." He moved his ear out and he gazed upon Sauron's eyes. He suddenly took out his bow and broke it as well as tossing the bag full of arrows to the side. Sauron was confused and Melkor said, "I will break this curse. I will save you and the other Maiar." Sauron became dumbfounded and so were the other Maiar as Melkor continued, "I will do whatever it takes to break this spell so that you shall be free along with the rest of them. So that we shall be together. I promise to you, Sauron. I promise." Sauron smiled and hugged Melkor tightly. Melkor held Sauron around by the waist, embracing him as well.

However, Sauron suddenly saw the dawn arising at the end. Sauron's body tensed and Melkor could feel it as he asked, "What is it?" "Sunrise," Sauron gasped and the other Maiar became aware of it and started going towards the lake. "I'm sorry. I must go." Sauron headed his way towards the lake with the others.

"Wait!" Melkor took his hand one more time explaining, "Come tonight. There's a ball over at the kingdom. Head there and you'll find me waiting for you."

"Very well. I shall be there tonight," Sauron promised. Melkor kissed his hand and Sauron went off with the others. The sun was showing its shiny light and by that light, Sauron and the other Maiar turned back into swan and off they went flying away leaving Melkor to see them go.

 

From behind, hiding within the trees of the forest stood Tulkas eavesdropping every conversation between Melkor and Sauron. He listened every single word and as he listened, his idea grew big and awful every inch of it. As he watched Melkor head his way out of the forest, Tulkas grinned stating, "I will not let you have what was mine to begin with. I will see to it that you will never be the one to break the spell. I will make sure of it." He went off a different direction leaving the forest rather dark and cold than it ever was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took too long to make this next chapter. I was so focused on school work. So...this chapter ended kind of suspicious. I wonder how he's going to mess things up. Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

For the morning day, once the regulations for the ball has begun, Manwë was trying to search for Melkor bringing along Ulmo, Oromë and Aulë with him. It had been about three hours and there has been no sign of Melkor. Manwë was beginning to get worried that perhaps some beast were to eaten up his dear brother as for the others--especially Aulë--doubtfully they know that if that ever happened, Melkor would slice the beast in half by the waist to get himself out. Just about when all hope began to elude for Manwë, Ulmo spotted Melkor trailing in their direction with his horse, seemingly looked a bit jolly than he usually was. "Manwë," Ulmo spoke. "I see him." Manwë's ears brought attention to the good news and he looked to his left to see his brother alive and well as oppose from the thoughts he's been thinking when he went back to the kingdom. "Brother," Manwë called out. "Are you alright?" Melkor, whose only thought is on Sauron, woke out from his daydreaming to see his worried brother looking at him and he replied, "Yes. I'm alright." His smile suddenly disappeared, Ulmo was surprised that he started to smile all of a sudden. "What happened? You didn't happen to see any beast, did you?" Manwë asked. He looked behind his brother and puzzled, "I thought you had caught a swan for yourself."

"Oh no," Melkor shook his head. "I thought of it for a moment and I didn't want its head for a mantle piece."

"I see." Ulmo knows Melkor well enough like Manwë. It's not so much that a swan's head couldn't be a mantle piece. But he doubtfully wondered if Melkor met someone while being lost in the woods. On the other hand, Oromë and Aulë are satisfied as Oromë added, "We found him so now we have to get back. We're preparing for the ball tonight." "Oh right, I forgot about that," Melkor said. "Well, we better get there soon." As the group went back to the kingdom, Ulmo kept his eye on Melkor and noticed his tiny smile appearing once again.

The night has arrived and guests were coming in--majority of them were young maidens. Melkor was in his room wearing proper black clothes while at the same time looking out the window. He was awaiting for Sauron to arrive and he kept looking at the guests coming in to see if perhaps Sauron was with them. However, there was no sign of him. He began pacing back and forth, wondering if maybe Sauron was late or perhaps lost. If he was, Melkor would go and find him again in the lake. A knock came at the door with a response from Manwë saying, "Melkor, are you finished? The Great Ilúvatar requires your presence."

"I shall be there," Melkor replied. He looked out at the window to see if Sauron somehow arrived but still he hasn't. Melkor became a little anxious but he breathed in and out, fixed his hair and got out of his room.

 

 

In the meantime, at the ballroom where all the guests were located, Manwë had just returned and the food was just about to be served. Ulmo took notice of him speaking with the Great Ilúvatar. Once he was finished, Ulmo made his move and walked towards Manwë stating, "May I speak with you, Manwë?"

"You may. What is it?" Manwë said.

"I don't know but have you noticed Melkor's strange behavior recently?"

"Strange behavior?" Manwë gave a little puzzled look while Ulmo pointed out, "He showed finally a smile and when the night came closer, he looked out the window a lot. I feel that it's a sign of some sort."

"Good or bad?" perceived Manwë. "I don't know. Do you think he has met a maid at last? I doubt it at first or at least I want to think I do."

"Maybe I will see to it," Manwë told him. "In meantime, try to enjoy yourself." Suddenly, they took notice of Melkor's presence as he started to walk down the stairs. The young maidens looked at him and were immediately hooked by his looks and the charm in his outfit. As for Melkor, he saw that Sauron had not arrived yet. When he came downstairs standing next to Ilúvatar, the young maidens rushed towards him, all the same time pleading him to go and dance with her. "Ladies, please," Melkor said. "I...I can't..." "Melkor," Ilúvatar gave him a tiny glare. "You must at least dance with one of them."

"But I saved my dance for..." Melkor was interrupted when the door opened and the crowd looked all the way at the end to see a young man with rich golden hair wearing a white silk crepe gown with long sleeve with a beautiful tiara on his head. Melkor moved through the young ladies surprised to see that Sauron arrived at last. Ulmo and Manwë looked at each other and then at Melkor who was walking towards Sauron. They held hands and their eyes were locked into each other. "I thought you wouldn't come," Melkor said.

"I'm sorry," smiled Sauron. "I just had to make a few changes. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Ilúvatar seized this moment and cued the musicians to start the music. Melkor made a smile and asked the Maia, "Shall we?" Sauron nodded and they started to dance slowly at ease, following the beautiful music which rang into their ears. It felt that they were alone in the dance floor with no one around to bother them. However, among the crowd, a stranger with a golden mask appeared from behind, spying on the two lovers dancing. He made an evil grin as he only was looking at Sauron. Sauron who was having this precious moment with Melkor took notice of the stranger staring at him and looked away from him simply by resting his face upon Melkor's chest. Melkor, who wasn't aware of it, placed his arms around him, making him feel safe. Sauron's eyes looked up where he could see the kingdom's windows to see a black swan flying near it, witnessing his beautiful moment with Melkor. His heart began to ache for a moment as he covered his face. The stranger looked at the window to see the black swan struggling to keep itself on the air and it flew away. "My beloved," the stranger whispered and then looked at the couple. He made his move by heading through the crowd to go to a higher ground. Melkor meanwhile felt Sauron's sensitive body shaking as he could hear tiny cries from the Maia. Melkor kissed his head as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Melkor," Sauron sobbed. "You might not believe what I am going to tell you." Sauron looked up with tears streaming down from his eyes. "I am not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Melkor questioned. "I...I..." Sauron noticed the stranger at the balcony, steadying his arrow at Melkor. Melkor turned around to try to see what his beloved was seeing but Sauron moved his attention towards him as he tried to finish his confession. "I am not...I am...I am..." Once the arrow was released from the bow, Sauron moved Melkor out of the way and the arrow struck at his chest. A powerful impact it was and Sauron collapsed bleeding deeply. "No!" Melkor shouted and held onto his love. "Sauron!" Manwë took notice of the perpetrator who went off and ordered the guards to go after him. The guests grew in panic and Ilúvatar had them leave the kingdom immediately. Melkor who held his beloved close to him begged, "Oh god, Sauron, please don't die." Sauron while his hands were covering the vermillion liquid from his chest looked up at Melkor, shook his head. "I am not Sauron."

"What?" puzzled Melkor.

"Forgive me, Melkor. You are being fooled," the fake Sauron elucidated. "This was all my father's plan. He wanted me to pose as Sauron so that he could kill you and have Sauron all to himself."

"Who's your father?"

"T-Tulkas..." Melkor's anger grew and the fake Sauron continued, "Sauron saw everything. He was here. You need to go to him, to the lake before my father does." The fake Sauron then turned into a blonde man, about in his twenties. Melkor nodded and said, "Thank you for being honest."

Manwë, Ulmo and Aulë went towards them with Manwë saying, "Is he alright?" Melkor looked at his brother and answered, "He's going to be fine. Have him treated." He gave the injured man to Aulë who quickly took him away and he stood up and ran out of the kingdom. "Wait! Melkor!" Manwë looked at Ulmo and they both ran following Melkor out of the kingdom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! This is not going to end well. The real Sauron is already upset--no, not upset. Broken hearted and it's all Tulkas's fault. Is Melkor going to reach Sauron in time? Find out on the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sauron was flying weakly across the sky with the other swans pursuing him, making sure he didn't fall. Sauron tried to breathe in and out but could feel his heart bleeding from the inside as his tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt distraught, betrayed, tossed away by Melkor who promised him that he would break the curse and would vow to love him forever. Sauron then flew dramatically downwards to where the lake was and the other swans flew down with him to hold him down before he could land on the ground. Once they reach to the ground near the lake, the moon's reflection shows itself and the swans turned themselves into humans. Sauron, once he became human, was sobbing with his tears falling to the earth as the other Maiar tried to soothe him. "Oh my heart," cried Sauron. "My heart is chipped into pieces." He gripped onto his chest as he wailed, "I loved you, Melkor. I loved you. I gave my heart to you, my soul and trust." The only woman of the group, Melian, and Aiwendil--a brown haired Maia--walked towards him and embraced him with Aiwendil stating, "He couldn't have. He loves you, Sauron. He does."

"I thought he would be the one," Sauron bawled as he tried to wipe his tears. "The one who would truly love me the way I am." Then, Sauron noticed one of Melkor's poisonous arrows lying on the ground. He crawled and snatched one from the bag. "I'm sorry" Sauron stated to his fellow Maiar. "I give up on everything." He held the arrow tightly and aimed it at his stomach. "But I can't live on with broken heart any longer. I have no purpose to live." Before the other Maiar could stop him, Sauron stabbed himself with the arrow and laid on the ground, slowly consuming the poison inside it. "Sauron!" Melkor's voice called out from afar. The Maiar heard it and so did Sauron as he looked to see Melkor standing there, witnessing his own demise. Melkor ran to Sauron, taking the arrow out and holding him. "No! No! This is all my fault! Forgive me, Sauron! Forgive me!"

"M-Melkor..." Sauron replied. "Melkor..."

"I'm here, my love," Melkor soothed him. "I'm here." He embraced him as Sauron spoke, "Melkor...you came."

"Of course I did," Melkor professed. "I'm sorry that I was foolish enough to get tricked. I should've waited longer for you but..."

"Melkor...it's alright. It's alright." Sauron stopped him by putting his weak hand onto Melkor's cheek. He pulled himself to kiss Melkor on the cheek. "I love you, Melkor. I have always loved you," he whispered to his ear. Melkor kissed his cheek and embraced him warmly. "I love you. I love you too, Sauron. I love you so much." He held him close to him trying to listen to Sauron's last breath until he could no longer hear it. Melkor sobbed and cried out while holding onto Sauron's lifeless body. The Maiar looked at the ground mourning for the death of Sauron.

 

Tulkas who appeared behind him saw Sauron's death before his eyes. The fury and sadness were combined within his heart were mixed as he suddenly felt no pity for his death. As he walked towards Melkor, the Maiar noticed him and gathered around Melkor, guarding him. Melkor noticed and looked behind to see Tulkas and glared at him. "You!" Melkor sneered. "You killed him!"

"I did?" Tulkas puzzled. "I'm sure that you did it."

"You used your son against me which got him injured by an arrow you shot."

"I knew he was going to pity you and Sauron. And I figured he was going to spoil everything."

"Monster! You put your desire for Sauron before your son. Selfish brute!" He stood up while carrying Sauron's body. "Well, now that Sauron's dead, I have no desire to have his lifeless body. That I may throw away which I will after I am through with you." The Maiar gave him an anger look while one of them, a white one namely Olorin, reminded, "You are the one that cursed us, Tulkas. You cursed us only because Sauron couldn't be yours. Hoping one day he will be yours and now you do not want him?"

"I specifically didn't say that he is the only one that can break it. I gave you all chances but you gave it all up for Sauron. I would have any of you if Sauron couldn't submit." Hearing this angered Melkor as he scolded, "You are disgusting! A cruel and despicable man! You will pay for this!" He gave Sauron to Olorin and he drew his sword out. "I challenge you to avenge my love's death! To avenge the Maiar! To avenge your son! I challenge you to a duel!" Tulkas grinned and he took out his sword stating, "I accept it." The Maia moved away from the two men as they glared at each other with tension bringing forth between them. They held their swords tightly and close to them. After a brief moment, Tulkas charged at him and swung his sword with Melkor blocking it. The two commenced their battle and the Maiar looked in fear and tensed as the two fought each other and blocking each other's attack.

 

While the duel was ongoing, behind the trees, Manwë and Ulmo finally arrived only to find Melkor finding with Tulkas. Instead of calling out to him, they watched the battle as they know the one rule of a battle or any kind of duel is to never interrupt it. Just when the battle is deepening, both men were losing their energy as Tulkas said, "This is it! One last blow and let's see who wins."

"Agreed," Melkor breathed out. The two men held their swords as they charge and both striked at each other. Tulkas sadly was cut by the abdomen and he fell down to the ground dead. Though, just when it seems over, Melkor bends down to the ground with his hand grasping onto his waist as he too received a major injury. Manwë and Ulmo ran towards the injured Melkor as he fell to the ground. "It's going to be alright, Melkor," Manwë replied. "You're going to be fine. We'll take you back to the kingdom and you're going to get fixed."

Melkor shook his head as he grimaced, "No. No, I'm not going back."

"But you must," Manwë encouraged. "If not, you will die."

"I don't want to live anymore. Not without Sauron." Ulmo looked over at the Maiar who had Sauron with them before looking back Melkor. "You are thinking of joining him." Melkor nodded and smirked, "In heaven where we shall be together. Where we will not be apart. I will do that and the others will be free and so will Sauron." Melkor gripped onto Manwë's shoulder and pulled himself up to his ear whispering something to his ear. Manwë looked at him and made a slight nod of approval. "Okay. I will," promised Manwë. Melkor made a smile and looked at the Maiar. "Take me to him." Manwë carried him to Sauron where he laid him next to him and held him close to him. Melkor kissed Sauron by the lips as he took Sauron's hand whispering, "I am yours, Sauron and we will not be apart." He closed his eyes releasing his final breath before succumbing to death.

 

The Maiar took their bodies and laid them in the lake, allowing them to drown together. Manwë and Ulmo watched as the two lovers sink into lake peacefully together. Suddenly, the dawn arrived but none of the Maiar are turning into swans. The curse was broken. Melkor had finally broken the curse. The Maiar were releasing tears from their eyes and they cried tears of joy as they embraced each other. Ulmo meanwhile looked at Manwë and asked, "What did Melkor tell you?" Manwë looked up at the sky to see the first clouds appearing into the sky. "To tell the Great Ilúvatar that he finally found someone and that he isn't coming back. For he is staying with his happiness." Manwë replied. He could see that the clouds has shifted into two figures, a couple, embracing each other lovingly and together for all eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I know it isn't the most happiest of endings but it's bittersweet. I hope you all liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: All rights go to their owners.


End file.
